The Perfect Mistake
by Squiidgy
Summary: Sequel to Face Down: Hayley finally has her Oliver who she's been crushing on since she's known him. The only problem is she's in love with someone else too, only he hates her. She pursues both of them but she receives help from an unknown source only making everything worse, and by worse I mean catastrophic.
1. I Come Alive

**K this is new as of 4/12/13 Please re-read if you read the last version. I made a few changes and will put up the second chapter later on today so yeah. And to whoever asked if her friends kow about Oliver, the answer is yes. Remember Jordan walked in at the end of the last book?**

* * *

**I Come Alive**

I slip into my first day of school outfit hoping to not seem the wreck I was the last time everyone had saw me. My best friend had died and I went ballistic at his funeral trying to heal him. Of course everyone there just thought I was going crazy. But hey it worked. He was alive and well.

I hadn't been to any major parties, or overly public places. I kind of just spent most of my time making sure Oli didn't somehow slip from under me. And that involved a lot of touching and cuddling and holding each other. After I'd brought him back I found that I awakened my vampire magic but I drained myself bringing someone from the dead. So now I was just as useless and weak as I was before the vampire changing. Great.

I hadn't spoken to Jase since that dreadful yet amazing night. I didn't have the guts to face him after what I'd chosen Oliver over him in the most heartless of manners. I admit I should have waited for a better time to tell them I chose Oli. Well at least now all feeling towards Jase kind of just disappeared; I wasn't as overly in love with him as before. I just saw him as another friend I guess, which was really sad.

"Hayley let's go! I have to get to work on time." My mom calls from downstairs. She had to take me to school now ever since I wrapped my car around a tree texting Oliver. Yeah I was in a lot of trouble after that. Ugh school it seemed so far away at this time. Okay, hurrying. I run in front of my mirror examining my outfit. British flag crop top, white shorts and converse. Perfect. I grab my monkey bag off of my bed and run downstairs hoping like hell I didn't forget anything. The car ride there is silent and I can't help but tap my feet and do anything to make some noise. This awkward damn silence would not do.

As soon as I hop out of the car I hear a voice. "Woo! Hayley looks normal again." I turn and see Tyler coming towards me. Good, just the friend I needed. He wraps his big arms around me not even giving me a chance to hug him back. "How ya been holding up?" He asks and I have not the slightest idea what he's talking about. "You know Oliver dying and you going a bit crazy at the funeral... You look pretty good."

"Oh!" I had forgotten everyone was still supposed to think he was dead. "Well he'll always be here with me." I smile at the irony.

"That's good, really." He smiles again. "Oh! There's Jase!" He says excited. Fuck. I try to avoid looking over at him but I can't help it. Once I catch his gaze I'm locked there. He was as gorgeous as ever. I paid close attention to his sly eyes and dark hair that liked to hide the blue. His tall lean body. Everything about him was amazing. He was wearing some Bermuda's, a white t-shirt and a loose sweater. All I could think of at the moment was how good he looked. Everything about him was so relaxed and… _gorgeous! _One look at him reminded me of everything about him, all the things we shared. One look that slapped me in the face and said _'you stupid bitch. You're not over him, no one gets over _that_!' _ I shake the thoughts and try blocking my Jase feelings.

And that's when I realize that's all I was doing before. I wasn't over Jase at all; I still wanted him all to myself. My feelings were just masked because of the excitement having Oli back brought me. I wanted Jase back, just as much as I did before. I just hope I didn't ruin my chances, or his heart.

"We're kind of, not on the best terms at the moment." I admit to Tyler.

"What? I thought you guys were perfect together." He says pulling me in the direction of my first hour class. "Was it because of Oliver?" He asks.

"More than you know." No, it was more than that. "Well, basically I had to choose over him and someone else, but I chose that someone else." Yea I'll just unload all of this on Tyler. It felt good talking to someone normal about things like this. "But I think I made the decision too quick, and now I want him back."

"You're not asking me for advice are you? Cuz you'll wind up single with fifty cats and still a frickin hot you." He says as matter of factly.

"Good point, I'll go find another human to unload on. A girl." I say running into my class. "Lunch?" He nods at me. Good. Now I just had to get through chemistry.


	2. Fork Tongued

**Alright second chapter up, sorry I took so long. Read and enjoy. And btw I don't even know who she's going to pick. I'm just writing and hoping I'l figure it out sooner than later.**

**Fork Tongued**

The one person in this class that I knew was a girl named Olivia. She was a gorgeous sandy blonde with eyes that matched the sky. She was around my size and I'd met her freshmen year. We instantly clicked.

"Hayley!" She waves me over to sit with her. "I missed you!" I'd already gotten that a handful of times today. I repeat it when I spot Jase walking. I have the strongest urge to all him over but my mouth stays shut. "You like the new kid?" I turn and see Olivia staring at Jase. "He seems like the type of guy you'd go nuts about. He's gorgeous." I'm not surprised to see girls drooling over him, in reality he was perfect.

I glance at her innocent face. If only she knew what damage this past summer, Jase included has done to my body, brain, and well-being. "Too bad I didn't when I had the chance." I mumble and when I do Jase looks over. I wonder if he still had that mind thing over me. He gives me a small grin that sends my heart flying, confirming my suspicions. _Maybe I did still have a chance._ I turn around in my seat careful not to get my hopes up. "I already know him." I say finally talking to Olivia again.

"Wow and you're not chasing after him? He looks like a nice guy to unload on, hold you while you cry. I mean after Oliver died and all." Ugh the day had just started and I knew there were going to be so many questions flying around about Oliver. They all saw me as an experiment; they wanted to see how much I changed. When I hear the bell ring I stand up and march right over to Jase leaving Olivia there staring after one of her ex friends walk away with her ex boyfriend. That kind of sucked.

"Jase!" I say loudly grabbing a hold of his arm. Fuck! I rip it away still feeling that shock thing. Why the hell had it come back?! He turns around taking me in. I can only stare at him. Why would I ever let someone like Jase get away from me? He gives me small appraise with his eyes, easily missed and I can't help but smile a little.

"Are you gonna say something?" He stares, eyebrows going up. God that expression was beautiful on him. Okay not exactly the way I wanted to start this off. "Are you?" He asks sarcastically. God I couldn't help it. I jump on him right in the middle of the hallway wrapping my arms around his neck. I took in his clean scent and gripped his soft clothes. I missed him so much and how could I not even realize it. "Uh Hayley?" He says. "People are looking."

"So, let them." I say still not wanting to let go of what I should never have let go of to begin with.

He pulls me away from his body a little bit too rough and walks away with a simple "I've gotta go." It hurts me more than it should have. What. The. Fuck. It's then that I see a short blonde with her boobs pushed up to her chin and the tightest skirt I'd ever seen. Sierra. She walks up to Jase and wraps her snaky arms around his waist. No _my_ waist, he belonged to me no? But that's not what splits my heart in two. He hugs her back grabbing her flat ass on the way down. _He could not do that._ I storm over there ripping her away from him.

"Excuse you," Sierra faces me snapping. "What's your problem?" Her glare is icy.

"My problem? Hah that's funny, as if you didn't know." This was sadly a _'why you touching my man_' moment. I laugh at girls who fight over guys, but Jase wasn't just any guy. He was and would always be mine. I look over at him and hear a snort, then his face changes to a more serious one.

"Let's go babe." He says. What the hell... 'Babe'? When the hell did he _ever _say that?! It didn't even sound right. Clearly he was trying to make me jealous. "I'm not trying to make you jealous. I moved on, just like you did." He says flatly grabbing Sierra by the arm and storming off. No something was off. They couldn't be together, and I intended to figure it out.

I sit through first day talk in Mr. Robert's class like a zombie, waiting for lunch so I could gossip to Tyler and whoever else was in my lunch. I needed _someone _to vent to. Tyler wasn't caught up on the situation, I'd already had my one class with Jordan and Marcie went to North. Oliver wasn't going to school because we had to keep up appearances plus he went to school with Marcie anyway. But really it wasn't like I was ready to delve into my Jase anxiety with _him. _

"Hayley!" I feel arms wrap around my waist holding me in place so I couldn't turn around to see who was on me. "Ahh I missed you!" A familiar female voice says. Ugh again, I'd already had too muh happen in one day. Could it please be over?

"Bianca!" I yell turning around and hugging her. This girl was my best friend well aside from Oli and them, and it hurt that I had to fake enthusiasm. She smiles, ready to say something but Olivia walks up and tells her something in her ear. "Livia saw that new guy with Sierra." She blurts earning a slap and a glare from Olivia. "What? She should know if she likes him." They're talking about me right in front of me. "We should stalk him!" She says in all seriousness.

"Guys, I'm right here." I state flatly.

"You know where he lives right?" God they're serious.

"Of course, that's Jordan's cousin. He moved in with him." I say before covering my mouth. Not good information to give these two. We finally have lunch, eating with Tyler and Jordan talking about nonsense and the whole time Olivia and Bianca have their phones out texting each other. I'm pretty sure it had to do with me and Jase. I just let them because honestly what's the worst two little humans could do?

Those were my thought before they went nuts on me.


	3. Unfit For Words

**Ahhh sorry sorry guys I bet you hate me. I hate me. It's taken too long for me to upload. But here new chapter and things are just starting to get good I swear. I'll upload a lot more probably today or maybe tomorrow. :) **

* * *

**Unfit For Words**

"Let me go!" I yell loud enough to be heard by neighbors.

"Shh, they're gonna be home any minute now." Olivia says putting a hand over my mouth. The two of them with conjoined efforts managed to literally kidnap me and shove me into Jase's closet. We were all huddled together in the small space, them trying to contain me and me trying to get free. If I hadn't used every drop of my power saving Oli, I probably wouldn't be in recovery unable to use any of them not even my strength.

But even with mere human strength I manage to get free of the two of their holds. "Hayley!" They both whisper fiercely before I hear the door slam. Shit! I think before running back into the closet. "Just so you know I hate you two." I hear small giggles before turning and witnessing the worst thing I could imagine. Jase had walked in with Sierra and before he could get two steps in the room she turned and hugged him to her going for his mouth. I had to hold myself back from jumping out of the closet and tackling her.

"God I could just eat you up—" She starts with her teeth clamped over her bottom lip. Ew. It was as if she were trying too hard to be sexy.

"Thanks love." He cuts her off the whore! But at least he wasn't calling her 'babe' anymore.

"That accent." I don't know which one of them said it but I guess the other one must have slapped a hand over her mouth. "Calm down." My attention reverts back to Jase who was fending off Sierra's bites and other attempts at being sexy. So maybe he was just trying to make me jealous.

"Why? We've been at it all summer, so now all of a sudden you want to pull away from me?" Or not. She almost looks hurt by this. "You know those nights of endless sex..." She drawls. He had sex with her? I feel a tear slowly drip down my face. After everything he goes and has sex with her of all people. That went way beyond making me jealous. Then why was he with her? It couldn't be because of me, could it? "Is this because of Hayley?" I want to turn away from this torture but I couldn't. My eyes were glued to the two of them.

Instead of answering her he just tangles his fingers in her hair and kisses her deeply. The same way he'd kissed me so many times. He walks her backwards dropping her on the bed and lying on top of her. "Of course not." He gives a small smile going back down and kissing her, slipping to her neck, getting closer and closer to her boobs. If he pulled anything off I swear I wouldn't put it past me to puke right here in his closet. "I don't care about her anymore." It sounds rehearsed. Like he'd spent hours trying to convince himself of it. Maybe there still was hope.

"Good, because you know the whole time you two were together she was with Oliver, the _whole_ time." I swear if he didn't choke her right now I would. "When I dated him I swear she was with him too. He was always at her house who knows what they could have been doing." Her face turns. "Ow Jase, you're hurting me." She rips her hands away from him lifting them up revealing hand marks on her small wrists. He mumbles a small sorry before changing his focus and going back for her boobs. She sits up letting him have more of her. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that this would all be over in a matter of time. "She never even loved you. You were probably just one of her cover ups." Suddenly she's flung back on the bed and Jase and standing across the room. Sore spot I guess. I think trying to cheer myself up wiping at the tears. Olivia comes behind me and hugs me.

"Enough talking about her." He snaps sitting in a small chair staying away from her. Good, I couldn't take it much longer.

"Fine, whores will be whores we can keep that in the past." She just keeps going doesn't she? She's like a fucking motorboat, verbal diarrhea. I absolutely hated her.

"She's not a whore." He mumbles barely audible. He was standing up for me. This makes me smile wiping more tears away.

"What?" God I wanted to throw her out of a window just for breathing.

"She's not a whore. Leave it the hell at that." Oh I loved it when Jase wasn't all over her letting her go on about what I've done with Oli. He was probably one of the reasons I hated her so much. She just constantly wanted to rip his pants off when they dated. She'd dated so many guys.

"Fine, she's a harlot, if you insist on my changing of words." He gets up and stands right in front of her just saying her name as if to shut her up. He should know that would only make her catty ass talk more. "Stop standing up for her jeez I'm so tired of it! What the hell she dumped your ass get over—" She stops talking because of loud slap that rang across her face. She lifts her hand to her reddened cheek looking afraid of Jase. "I can't believe this. Go fuck your beloved Hayley!" She starts to cry, yelling at him only making him wrap his fingers around her shoulders and say something so low that I couldn't hear. He looked like he was trying not to shake her. She runs out of the room with nothing else to say.

I never thought Jase would raise his hand to a girl. I mean I was glad it was Sierra and technically it was my fault but this was not Jase. My Jase. He was so sweet and wouldn't hurt anyone, well except for of course Oli, but that didn't count. He falls onto his bed covering his face with his hands. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and quickly pull it out before it could make too much noise. It was a text message from Jordan. It read 'Hey come over, I've got to talk to you. It's important.' Shit, what was up now? Better yet how were we getting out? I look over at my two friends still shocked from the violence we'd just witnessed. Bianca grabbed my phone and typed in a note 'Leave him alone Hayley, he's bad news.'

I hit enter and type 'No I swear, he's never like this. He's never even thought about laying a hand on me. I don't know what's going on.'

'What do you suppose he's possessed?' Olivia had grabbed the phone and typed. Now that I think about it that was a very bad but likely possibility. No I couldn't go through another Shaka. I was scarred for life; I wasn't even able to face Connor, the real Connor. It was a good thing he went to North. We had to get out of here. Now. I text Jordan back, wanting to wait to tell him my suspicions, especially with these two watching. I guess it seemed like I blew the girls off but I was so scared my hands were shaking. I turn back to fake Jase and he hasn't moved. He just lays there with his face buried and his hands had a killer grip on his hair. Ouch. Now I didn't feel so disgusted. But I was definitely scared shitless.

When fake Jase finally gets up and heads towards the bathroom the three of us hop up and make a beeline for the window. I get the two of them out first before trying to jump out myself but I'm caught and unable to go any further. No please, please don't let it be my possessed Jase. I turn around slowly, screaming when I see his bright blue eyes looking at me. "What in the hell are you doing?" I close my eyes ignoring his question and backing closer and closer to the window. "You might as well use the fucking front door." I flinch at his use of such crude words. I said them all the time but I wasn't used to it coming from him.

"I've already caught you, no need in climbing." He states sounding pissed. I finally look into his face and his eyes are bloodshot, he really does look like a monster. I really was going to die, and it would be at the hands of Jase no less. It wasn't like I didn't deserve it.

I do the only thing I could think of and yell for Jordan. Jase covers his ears and puts a hand over my mouth shutting me up. I hear footsteps rush up the stairs before seeing Jordan's alarmed face. "Am I missing something?" His light accent almost makes the words funny.

"Kill him!" I yell running behind Jordan. I was powerless against this Shaka, there was no way I was going to die, and I went through too much to just give up now.

"What?!" They both yell at the same time. Right, I hadn't told Jordan.

"He's possessed! He's gonna kill me!" I yell hysterically only getting a laugh out of him. No, what the hell... No no-no. "Please! I don't want it to kill him! Jordan please! I-I still love him." That shut both of them up. Jase didn't say anything but looked shell shocked. Was this Shaka thing only subjective or something?

"Hayley he's not possessed." Jordan says trying to calm me down.

"Yes he is!" I scream not caring how crazy I sounded or what I managed to let out. Jase wouldn't die, Jordan wouldn't die and neither would I. "My Jase isn't like that!"

"Well too bad no one owns me, especially you." Jase snaps.

"Shakas cannot possess immortals. They only have access to the human mind, no one else. Jase is still Jase. He might have changed but he's the same." Oh great, I just let all of that for absolutely no reason at all. My cheeks flame red and I want to hide further behind Jordan. Great way to start off my steal Jase back mission.

"Then w-why would you have sex with Sierra?" My voice cracks and I hate the sound of it. "You made me jealous, I'm sorry. Please just don't-"

"You really think I'd do that to make you jealous?" He asks taking a step closer to me. "You really think the world revolves around you don't you?" he steps even closer trying to appear threatening. His words threw daggers into my chest. "You're off your trolley!" He takes another step forward. It was sad that the only thing running through my mind was how gorgeous he was. And that accent! I shake my head clearing Olivia's words from my head. I just couldn't let him go. He was close enough to grab and before he can say anything I pull him down to my level and kiss him standing on my tippy toes. But the last thing I expected was what I got.

He pulls me in holding on tight as if I were going to leave him. His hold on me was almost as desperate as I. When I pull away he stops me. I felt something going through my body. Emotions flooded and I had to gasp from the pain of it all. Guilt and sadness were among the heaviest weight. The pain was so intense it hit my stomach and made me feel like puking but I couldn't. My whole world had been turned upside down and all I was left with was this pain that I wouldn't wish in anyone. It felt as if my heart had been ripped from my chest. But as quick as it had come it was gone.

"That's what you did to me." Jase pulls away from me and walks back into his room leaving my heart cold and aching. The way his voice had been so sad in that one moment. He did still love me but he refused to take me back. In the end that was worse than him not wanting me at all. He was denying himself happiness for fear of it always hurting.

I did that to him. That was all that ran through my head. "So I take it you know about Sierra?" As Jordan speaks to me I let out a whole new set of tears running to him and burying my face in his chest. He stands there letting me cry into him for I don't even know how long before I was finally able to talk again. We had moved from in front of Jase's room and settled on the living room couch so I felt ok talking now."Had he ever... You know had sex before?" I ask letting the curiosity get the better of me.

He gives a smile. "Really? I mean it's not like he could bonk every girl he comes across. He hadn't even mingled with very many women before you." I nod letting it sink in. He gave that whore his virginity! "Hayley, he's not that vindictive. He doesn't do thing like that to get back at people." He says clearing the silence.

"Yea, I got that when he said 'the world doesn't revolve around me'" That kind of pissed me off, even though it shouldn't have. "I just want to know why he's sleeping with her."

"Because you hurt him," He shakes his head. "I don't know how to say this nicely. You broke his heart, so to get over you he went after someone was willing to have him. Apparently that girl was Sierra. He probably had sex with her because it just happened."

"Those things don't just happen!" I yell loud enough for Jase to hear me from upstairs. Before Jordan gets a chance to tell me to quiet down we hear a loud bang and both hop up running upstairs. Jordan probably does it because his cousin could be in danger, but I just wanted an excuse to be with Jase. The moment we get up to his room my heart drops.


	4. My Thought Process

**Another chappy yay, enjoy. I will be putting up some chapter more frequently.**

* * *

**My Thought Process**

"What happened?" Jordan and I ask at the same time. He sat at the foot of his bed wide eyed and trembling. His face was pale as a ghost and he was breathing heavily. I push away any earlier feelings of hatred and hurt and just go to him. Whether he hated me or not, he needed someone to hold and comfort him. I at least owed him that much.

His body was slouched as I sat next to him holding onto him feeling him tremble. He was afraid but the question was what could make him so scared. He held onto my hand tightly and just stared off into space. We sat there for a while before he finally spoke "My mum. I saw her." When he said it, it freaked me out more than it should have. I wait a decent amount of time before I flip my shit.

"How did she get in? Aren't you stronger than her? What the hell happened? I thought she was dead!" I'm out of breath when I finish my rant. When he doesn't answer me I nudge him and say his name quietly making him jump.

"Because Hayley it's not that simple! It's not about strength or even hate." Ugh and he was back to being mad at me. Fuck it I was done kissing his ass for today.

"How is it NOT simple? She could have killed you all though your childhood and comes back now just to do it again! Jase you can fucking get her to stop I don't know what the hell your problem is but you need to get over it fast. Why you won't do it is my question. You hate her, I hate her we all hate her so why not kill her?"

"Because she is my mother!" He yells scaring the hell out of me. Jase had never been this loud even when he was pissed beyond words. "You hate her, not me! I'm not you! Loving someone isn't like a button. I can't turn it off one minute and on the next. I can't stop loving someone, even if that includes my nightmare of a mother." Though he'd said that only one thing stuck with me. He said 'I'm not you'.

"You're not me? Are you fucking kidding me right now?! You think I asked for this?! I didn't want to be in love with my best friend. I didn't choose for you to come and ruin my life." The moment its out I regret it and I see his face turn. I wanted to stop talking but once you're arguing you don't shut up until your point is across.

"But I can't help it! I'm stuck with this for life. If I choose one of you I'm stuck with the burning desire to go back to the other one, if I have both its selfish and I don't think I'm strong enough to lose both of you. I wish you had never come! It would make my life a whole lot simpler." I start to tear up but grit my teeth to stop it. No I had to get this out. "You think I want to feel like this? To not know where my emotions lie?"

"Hayley, stop." I hear Jordan's voice it sounds smaller but maybe it was just the rage overpowering him.

"You started this hell; do not put me up for blame. If you had stayed where you were Connor wouldn't have gotten to me because Oliver would have never left. You made him leave me! He wouldn't have died; I wouldn't be completely powerless right now. This is all your fault!" I kept saying things that I knew I would regret like hell later, hell I regret it the minute it's out of my mouth.

"You just don't care at all do you?" He looks appalled and it makes it worse looking at him now. He looked like a little boy learning the horrid truths of the world. "Every word you've said since you've been here has done nothing but make my life worse than it already was. I hate the thought you Hayley. Look what you've become, or maybe you were always this way." His words cut like knives but all I do is sit there and shake my head.

"Stop," I snap. "You don't mean that." It's all I can bring myself to say. It hurts too much to think he actually means it.

"You've hurt me more in this past summer more than my mother ever did in my entire life." He pushes me away from him. "Please just leave and don't come back."

* * *

I sat there in my bed motionless, speechless even tearless. Once I left Jordan's house I wiped my face and there were no tears left. My face was as dry as a desert but that didn't mean I didn't feel anything. Jase had shattered my world with everything he said tonight. The sad thing was he was able to make my world with only three words and break it with three more. _What have I done?_

"Hayley," Someone whispers and I jumped right out of my skin. I look over and see Oli standing by my door.

"Holy shit you scared the hell out of me!" I say less enthusiastic than normal and he being my lovely Oliver notices.

"What's wrong?" I just shake my head trying not to think of everything that happened today and believe me it was hard. That was the only thing running through my head. "Olivia?" He gives me a weird look going straight for the mind reading. "No wonder you look upset. I love that girl but the things you get into with her normally lead to this." I smile hoping like hell he would let me off with a small Olivia and Bianca probably got me in trouble. "Bianca too?!" Damn this mind reading thing tended to suck at the worse times, when did it ever come in handy?! "You're gonna have to say something sooner or later." I look away. "Aloud. Come on I love your voice." He smiles and wraps me in a tight hug. He felt so warm but I wished that I could deal with just him, without making a fit over Jase. He acts like he didn't hear that but I know he did, I couldn't keep this from him. I had to tell him.

"They kidnapped me, stuffed me in Jase's closet and we had to watch him make out with Sierra." I say very fast and if he weren't used to deciphering my fast talk I'm sure I would have had to repeat it. He lets go of me and sits up. "No Oli please don't let go."

"And after that?" He ignores me and gets back to Jase. He would figure it out sooner or later, might as well tell him.

"Well we tried jumping out of his window when he went to the bathroom but I didn't make it out—"

"You tried to jump out of a window?! Do you know how high his window is?!" God I hadn't even thought of that. Leave it to Oli to see the practical side of everything. "Okay," He says closing his eyes trying not to be mad. "I won't be mad at anything you say continue." He says.

"Well he caught me and I thought he was possessed because he was acting like a dick. He slapped Sierra and didn't apologize. Oli he'd never hit a girl, even if they were bitchy and annoying like her. Then Jordan came and he said Jase had sex with Sierra!" Oh and here come the tears. "Well Jordan and I heard a loud bang and we go upstairs and Jase is all beat up." I can't help but think of comforting and him finally responding to me. I'm pretty sure Oli didn't bitch about that because he was in best friend mode. "His mother is back somehow! I'm not sure how she's even alive or maybe it's just someone he thought was her. Anyway we got into an argument because I told him to kill her. Now he hates me more than ever." I think of all the hurtful words he said to me. "Everything he said to me, it was all true. I'm a terrible person."

"Come on, you're not a terrible person. I think you're amazing. I mean yeah sometimes you can be a bitch, snobby, bossy, stuck up—"

"Okay I get it." I glare at him.

"Relax, I kid." He smiles. "Don't take it personal, he's going through some stuff." He shrugs his shoulder. "What can you do?"

"Well if it's all my fault then it is personal!" I shake my head and stand up. "I have to do something." He can't hate me for the rest of his life; I would die if that happened. Suddenly an idea pops into my head and I'm sure to cloak it so Oli has absolutely no chance of catching on.

"Hayley please don't do anything drastic." I just smile at him and he grunts. "Okay enough best friend, I'm back to normal." He gets rid of his fake smile and lies back on the bed. "Truth is I hate that guy and the only reason I don't kill him is because of you." My head turns when he says kill him.

"No you won't kill him because that's illegal!" I shout.

"It's also illegal your fake your own death."

"In case you don't remember it was not fake and like it or not you are still dead. I actually had to go through the pain of losing you! In those two weeks I didn't have you. So no what we're doing is not illegal, it's against all laws of nature but it's perfectly legal so long as the government doesn't find out." I cross my arms now upset with him. God could we not have a conversation that didn't somehow lead to the fact that he was dead?

"I'm leaving." He stands up and I don't even say anything to that. I could use some alone time at the moment. Some time to set up my plan.


End file.
